Remember This Day
by Lilith Evanson
Summary: “You don’t remember what today is, do you?” He knew he didn’t forget his Koi’s birthday because it was July, his birthday was in October. So what was he forgetting?


**A/N: **_I was watching a youtube video on this very sweet couple that were celebrating one year together when I noticed that they wrote they wanted to offically make today their anniversary. When I read the date I screamed "Today is July twenty third!? Isn't that Sasuke's birthday!?" _

_So I went to make sure and, lucky me!, it was. I felt terrible because I always celebrate Naruto's birthday but I always forget Sasuke's. I have never written anything for Sasuke so I decided I would write something real quick for him. Hopefully he isn't too angry with me. I also felt bad because I have been in such a Bleach and Danny Phantom mode I have completely forgotton about SasuNaru for many months now. I haven't watched Naruto and I stopped reading the manga for a while. _

_So I decided to make this not only as an apology to them both but to also let them know I still love them both very much! _

_I sound crazy don't I?_

**WARNING: The following story is boy x boy, yaoi, boy loves boy story. NO FLAMING IF YOU HATE HOMOSEXUALITY! I except critism for it helps me write better but flames will be ignored! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these two. If I did, well, many things would have happened during the course of the show. **

* * *

**R** e m e m b e r **T** h i s **D** a y

_By Psycho Dreamer_

Remember This Day

"You don't remember what today is, do you?"

The boy in front of him continued to stare in silence. An emotionless look on his face was the only answer the blond before him was going to get.

"How could you forget today? Out of all days!"

The raven haired boy raised his eyebrow in question. It was obvious his lover was angry about something he forgot but the reason why would simply not come to him. He did not forget their anniversary. He never forgot because Naruto would never let him and their anniversary was in December. He also knew he didn't forget his Koi's birthday because it was July, his birthday was in October.

So what was he forgetting?

"I don't understand. You never forget anything. Why this day?"

Sasuke turned around and began to make their bed again as his lover put down the tray of food he brought up for Sasuke. He thought the boy would still be in bed by the time he brought to food up but when he reached the door he soon discovered the boy making the bed and showered. When asked why he was up, the raven only responded with a 'hn.' before going back to his chore.

Naruto was the only person, besides Itachi, who was able to read the ninja in front of him. The 'hn' that was thrown his way instantly alerted the fox that Sasuke in fact did not know what day it was. This not only made him sad but also very angry. Sasuke should not be allowed to forget this special day! He made a silent promise to himself that if Sasuke was going to protect him physically then Naruto would protect him emotionally and mentally.

"Sasuke, what day is it?"

"Thursday." He responded.

"What month?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the question. His kitsune knew what month it was.

"July?"

"Right, what date?"

He lover gave him another questioning look before sighing. Sasuke looked up slightly thinking a little. Yesterday was the twenty second and tomorrow would be the twenty fourth so today must be the-

Oh.

Realization hit Sasuke as he sat on the bed looking at the tray Naruto had brought up.

_He was going to serve me breakfast in bed because it's my-_

"-birthday Sasuke! How could you forget that?"

Sasuke looked up to find Naruto standing in front of him, a frown marring his face.

"I don't know. It must have just slipped my mind." He replied as he held his love by the waist bringing his warm body closer to his.

"Slipped your mind? I don't think anyone would forget their birthday!"

Naruto frowned even more but encircled his arms around his lover's neck silently comforting the boy who just found out today was the date of his birth.

"I'm sorry I forgot. I know who much birthday's mean to you."

Sasuke looked up and gave his lover his sincerest apology. Though Sasuke was never one to celebrate birthdays, much less his own, he knew the boy in his arms believed birthdays to be something special and wonderful. He believed it signified that the person celebrating is alive and has a life. It amazed Sasuke because even when Naruto lived a terrible life, he still managed to find joy in his own birthday while everyone thought October tenth was the day the devil was born.

Sasuke believed October tenth was the day his angel was born.

That's why Sasuke celebrated with Naruto anyone's birthday. It meant a lot to the blonde even if it meant nothing to him. He wasn't about to let Naruto be disappointed, already suffering so much of that in his life. So Sasuke celebrated his own birthday though it meant nothing to him.

Only that he had another wonderful love filled year with his koi.

Maybe that really did mean something.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up to see Naruto smiling down at him, his sky blue eyes shining light within him. Sasuke was still amazed that this boy was his.

"Can we celebrate your birthday now?"

Sasuke stared and smiled. No matter what, Naruto always found a way to warm him up. He would always love him.

"Why not, it is my birthday."

And as they kissed Sasuke couldn't help but think how truly lucky he was to have Naruto in his life. He was beginning to think that Naruto's thoughts on birthdays just might be true. They laid down on the bed making Naruto giggle on top of Sasuke.

_Besides,_ Sasuke thought. _birthdays aren't that bad._

* * *

_Happy Birthday Sasuke! May all your dreams of destroying Konoha (too late.) and getting revenge for your clan come true! Just remember, Naruto is there when ever you need him. I'm glad I got to really know you. You helped me through a lot during school. You kept me entertained with your emo self. Thank you for everything and I hope you have another fun filled, killing Akatsuki, year! _


End file.
